


No one likes Remus

by Tina_ya_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_ya_boi/pseuds/Tina_ya_boi
Summary: A Crack fic about no one wanting to deal with Remus  that you should not take seriously





	No one likes Remus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at a sleep deprived state at 4am- so I like it, I hope you do too

So, Remus; no one likes him. No one has ever liked him and its unlikely anyone will ever like him. Its not even that anyone even finds him intimidating anymore, just annoying. That being said, someone has to deal with him. They can't just leave him alone to do what he wants. Bad things happen when they let him do what he wants.

At first everyone agreed that Roman would have to watch him. I mean, they couldn't leave him with Patton, hes too pure hearted to deal with him. Logan can deal with him, but that doesn't mean he wants to. Logan was easily able to find a way out of it, no one really sure how he did that in all honesty. And they can't leave him with Virgil for obvious reasons. So they decided Roman was perfect. It would make sense, after all they're brothers, it shouldn't be that hard to deal with each other. Plus Roman seemed to have enough energy to deal with him.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Roman was only able to deal with him for a week. And he wasn't even conscience for most of it. So yeah- it didn't take long before Roman wanted to get rid of him. (Not fully of course, he'd like to see him sometimes, but he can't handle seeing him constantly) And Roman had an idea of who he was gonna leave him with.

If you guessed he choice someone sensible, you would be wrong. Roman choices to leave him with a snake. Deceit. He chose Deceit. It seemed like the right idea to him at the time. I mean, they are both "evil" right? objectively anyway. So to Roman, Deceit was the perfect choice. But the question was, how was he going to leave Remus with Deceit? He wouldn't take him willingly. Roam pondered a bit before he came up with the perfect idea.

Deceit was just relaxing, enjoying his life for once. That was, until, and actual trash can came rolling at him at top speed. And when the trash can stopped rolling, out came Remus. Much to Deceit's dismay. "Hello!" Remus shouts, still sitting in a trashcan. Deceit puts his face in his hands sighs. This was already to much for him.

"Roman!" Deceit yelled angrily. Roman , reluctantly, turns around to be faced with a very angry snake. That's not good. Roman doesn't want Deceit angry at him. Its not fun when Deceit's mad at you. And just now Roman is realizing he didn't plan this out enough. I mean, did he consider how to throw Remus at him? Yes. Did he think about how Deceit would react after that? No. And hes regretting that now. "Okay listen-" Roman began, before he thought of something "Wait, wheres Remus?" he asked concerned, after realizing there is no one watching him. "Tied up in a trash can with his mouth taped shut, but that's not the point" Deceit muttered out rather quickly. Roman wonders why he hasn't thought of that, before quickly shaking the thought out of his head. Roman breathes in.  
"Look, Deceit I know you are upset-"  
"Oh upset is a understatement"  
"Right... right, anyway I know you are angry, but can you really blame me! You know what hes like, I shouldn't have to deal with that!" Roman started shouting. He was going to do whatever he can to make sure Deceit keeps him. "Oh and I should!" Deceit shouts back. And the shouting continued, on, on and on.

After a while they realized the nonsense shouting wasn't doing anything. Not to mention the other sides begging them to stop. So they did, the most reasonable thing they could think of. They took the situation to a court of law. Now that may sound extreme, but this is a important issue, and desperate times call for desperate measures.  
Granted, the court didn't really change anything. It was still just Roman and Deceit shouting nonsense, except now the other sides were forced to watch. Needles to say, it wasn't a enjoyable time for anyone.

Well, it wasn't a enjoyable time to anyone, expect Remus. Who was quite joyful with the whole situation, and made sure to watch from afar. It was Deceit's mistake leaving his alone, It was very easy for him to slip out of the ropes, and then he was free, free to do what he pleases. A very fearful though that no one wants to think about. And seeing people fight about him was a very enterning time. Even if they were fighting to get rid of him. What can he say, he loved the attention, even if it was negative attention.


End file.
